


Tickle war

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffyish, Tickles, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: You weren’t really sure why Steve was waking you up at 5 am, and once you found out, you had no other choice but to say yes.





	Tickle war

“(Y/N), get up,” Steve’s melodic voice called softly, but it was still too early for you to even react. “I know it’s early—”

“Then go back to bed, Steve,” you groaned, with your head buried in the pillow, and with the pillow that he was not using, you covered your head. Behind you, Steve was very awake and active, drawing the curtains and just making a lot of noise. You peered to the clock on his side table. “Are you fucking kidding me, Rogers? It’s fucking five in the fucking morning!” You threw his pillow at him and he, of course, dodged it. “Unless we’re going on a date, I am not getting off this bed at this hour,”

“Oh, is it so?” Steve teased, and you were quite sure it was not for morning sex. “You’re not waking up?” You flipped your middle finger at him, and seconds later you felt your side of the bed sinking. “Damn, it would be a real shame if someone…” his fingers grazed your back and dangerously moved to your sides, “decided to declare a tickling war!” You jolted, twisted and twitched with every little touch.

You begged for mercy in every possible tone, but it wasn’t until you accidentally slapped him that he stopped, and so did you. You looked at each other in dead silence and you immediately crawled towards him to cup his face and check that everything was alright.

“Babe, I’m so sorry—I didn’t—Are you okay?” You asked, your voice filled with concern. “Steve, come on,”

“Now that you’re up, go get changed,” he nodded his chin once. “You’ve been slacking and missing training lately and I need you in good shape,” he clapped his hands quickly, in a hurrying manner. “I won’t allow you skipping more missions, we need you,”

“Or else?” You cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m telling the team how ticklish you are,” he shrugged simply. “That twister game we had the other day was your doom,” he smiled wickedly.

“Who would’ve thought Captain America was such a little shit,” you conceded, shaking your head and folding your arms over your chest. You were up and awake, so it had no use to keep fighting. “At least tell me you’re going to make me some bountiful breakfast for later,” you pleaded.

“I might consider it,” Steve shrugged again and leaned forward to kiss you. “Now come on, and I promise I’ll go easy on you,” you huffed loudly and reluctantly changed into your sports gear.


End file.
